


Love

by Edele Lane (Edyn04)



Series: Salvation [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Blizzard sucks at writing Sylvanas, Blizzard sucks at writing a lot of things actually, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fuck 8.1.5, I’m Horde but I love Jaina so fucking much, Jaina is a worrywart, Light Bondage, Post-B.O.D., References to other stories in the series, Smut, Standalone, Sylvanas knows how to calm her down, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edyn04/pseuds/Edele%20Lane
Summary: Set after the first epilogue of Surprises. I never wrote their wedding day... or the wedding night (kek), so here it is.Jaina is worried the wedding will not go as planned and even more worried the Windrunner sisters may never find peace. Another sappy, fluffy, smutty entry in my Salvation series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me that I never wrote the wedding or any of the honeymoon, so I spent the past couple of weeks slowly writing this out. Here’s the wedding and the wedding night for your enjoyment.
> 
> This got LONG, so it’s three chapters.

Jaina paced back and forth in her bedroom in Proudmoore Keep. She had one arm crossed over her chest, the other bent at the elbow towards her face, her fingers absently fiddling with her hair.

She was lost in thought, worry written all over her features. She felt anxious and overheated, despite being clad only in undergarments.

The wedding was tomorrow.

She drew in a shaky breath, still pacing. She spied Sylvanas staring at her, a hungry look in her fiancée’s red eyes. She stopped and looked at her. Sylvanas just smiled, twirling her finger at Jaina, wanting her to turn around.

Jaina frowned. “I’m nervous about tomorrow.”

Sylvanas raised a tall eyebrow. “Why?” she asked. “Also, darling, would you kindly turn back around? I was quite enjoying the show...”

Jaina was still frowning, but she sighed softly, feeling her mood lighten a tad. She did as Sylvanas wished and was rewarded with a whistle that made her blush and grin as she faced away from her fiancée.

Sylvanas chuckled, half-lidded eyes gazing upon the woman she loved, thoroughly appreciating the view. Jaina had such a lovely figure, slender, but curvy in all the right places; slightly muscular, but still soft to the touch. She had a wondrously long back and even longer legs, her skin milky and warm, her entire body deeply inviting.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sylvanas murmured with a sigh.

Jaina turned back around, her cheeks burning. Her fiancée was biting her lip. “I may look good now...”

Sylvanas quirked an eyebrow at her. “I’ll say...”

Jaina grinned, blushing further. “But what about when I’m...” She looked thoughtful and shrugged as she finished, “...fifty?”

Sylvanas scooted towards the edge of the bed, sitting up and dropping her feet to the floor. She beckoned Jaina to her with a single finger. Jaina walked over and placed her hands on her fiancée’s shoulders. Sighing softly, Sylvanas grasped Jaina’s hips and pressed chilled lips to the soft skin of her stomach, planting tender kisses all over.

Jaina closed her eyes and cupped the back of Sylvanas’ head, running gentle fingers through dirty blonde locks. Sylvanas moaned quietly, wrapping her arms around Jaina and pulling her closer, continuing to leave a trail of feather kisses along her belly.

Jaina felt safe in Sylvanas’ arms, but she was still nervous. She shivered and stiffened and felt her fiancée draw back. She opened her eyes to find Sylvanas looking up at her, chin resting against her stomach.

Sylvanas’ voice was rough as she spoke. “Darling, I’m going to love you more and more each day for the rest of our lives, however long that may be.”

Jaina felt tears creep into the corners of her eyes and she smiled, nodding. Sylvanas stood, wrapping Jaina in strong, loving arms and kissing her deeply, hands moving up and caressing her hair.

“I love you,” Jaina whispered, swallowing the tears in her throat.

“I love you, too,” Sylvanas whispered back. She kissed Jaina’s forehead and looked into bright blue eyes. “Now,” she began, her own eyes sparkling, “what is it you’re so nervous about for tomorrow?”

“Everything...” Jaina said sheepishly.

Sylvanas could not help but grin. “Your mother, your brothers, Nathanos, the Keep’s workers—“

“Your sister,” Jaina cut in.

Sylvanas cleared her throat and gave Jaina a look. “Ahem, yes, everyone is working incredibly hard to make sure that our wedding goes off without a hitch. You don’t need—“

“Are you and Vereesa going to be able to get along?” Jaina interrupted. “You’ve both been doing a fine job avoiding interacting with each other during all the preparations and the rehearsal dinner.”

Sylvanas tilted her head and gave Jaina a soft smile as she stroked long, white locks. “Is that what you’re nervous about?” Her voice was kind and sweet.

Jaina looked down and shrugged. “That’s part of it, but it isn’t everything,” she said quietly.

Sylvanas took Jaina’s face in both of her hands and kissed her nose, making Jaina smile despite herself. “You don’t have to worry about Little Moon and me. We’ll be fine.”

“‘Little Moon’?” Jaina asked, interested.

Sylvanas nodded and dropped her hands to Jaina’s waist. “Alleria called me ‘Lady Moon’ and Vereesa ‘Little Moon,’ because of our hair.”

“Aww,” Jaina whispered, twirling a lock of Sylvanas’ hair around her fingers. She looked into Sylvanas’ eyes and whispered, “There’s still love there.”

Sylvanas swallowed visibly. “I’ll always love my sisters,” she said, “but I don’t know if they can love _me_ again.”

“Why?”

Sylvanas’ expression darkened. “So much has happened, much of it my own doing, and even if I’ve taken steps to rectify it... I don’t know.” She looked away, then moved from her fiancée, climbing back into bed and curling up on her side. She faced the window, watching the drapes shiver from the breeze gently blowing into the room.

Jaina’s lower lip trembled as she regarded Sylvanas. She worried that she had made things worse. She opened her mouth to try to apologize, but Sylvanas started speaking before she could begin.

“All right, Proudmoore,” she said with a heavy, frustrated sigh, “you said this was only part of what you were nervous about. What else is there?” She waved a hand about as she finished her sentence. Her voice was bitter and Jaina felt tears in her eyes.

“It’s nothing,” Jaina choked out and she watched as her fiancée’s shoulders tensed. Almost inaudibly, she said, “I’m just an idiot.”

Sylvanas rose immediately from the bed and reached Jaina in an instant. Cupping Jaina’s face in her hands, she said with a smile, “Easy. That’s the woman I love you’re talking about.” She leaned in and kissed Jaina, then sweetly kissed the tears off her cheeks.

Jaina took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “How do you do it?” she asked.

“Do what?”

“Know exactly how to make me feel better.”

Sylvanas grinned and kissed her again. “I think I have you to thank for it.”

Jaina raised her eyebrows in confusion.

“You’ve made me a better person in the time I’ve known you. For a long time, I didn’t believe I was capable of loving anyone. And then I met you.” Tears filled her eyes and Jaina leaned close, kissing them away as they fell down her face.

“I love you,” Jaina said. “I know I say it all the time, but it’ll never stop being true.”

Sylvanas pressed her forehead to Jaina’s and took her fiancée in her arms, holding her tight. “I love you, too. It’ll never stop being true for me either.”

They stood in their embrace for a long while, neither of them speaking. After some time, Jaina broke the silence.

“I’m still nervous about tomorrow. Little things, the food and such.”

Sylvanas laughed. “Darling, your mother is in charge of everything and I trust her implicitly and I know you do, too.”

“Of course, I do,” Jaina said, sighing. “I just—“

“—Worry _way_ too much,” Sylvanas finished, her eyes twinkling at Jaina’s frown.

“Thanks,” Jaina said, giving Sylvanas’ shoulder a light shove.

“Anytime.” Jaina shook her head and Sylvanas added, “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Jaina. You worry enough for the both of us. Saves me the trouble.”

Jaina’s mouth dropped open and she closed it, frowning again. Sylvanas looked thoughtful.

“I’m... not making this better, am I?”

Jaina felt a grin turn her lips upwards. “Not really. At least you’re good at making me feel better about most things.”

A self-satisfied smile appeared on Sylvanas’ lips and Jaina sighed gently, still grinning.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Sylvanas’ smile broadened and she gave her fiancée a wink. “I am, aren’t I?”

“Mhm,” Jaina replied, “don’t let it go to your head.” Sylvanas pouted and Jaina pulled her into a kiss.

“Hey,” Sylvanas said softly, when they separated.

“Hey,” Jaina said back.

Sylvanas draped her arms around Jaina’s neck and leaned close, whispering, “We’re getting married tomorrow.”

Jaina felt happy tears in her eyes as she whispered back, “I know.”

There was a look of childlike glee on Sylvanas’ face as she whispered, “Are you excited?”

Jaina regarded Sylvanas for a moment, savoring the adorable look on her face and feeling happier than she had ever felt. A sensation of pure delight swept over her as she whispered back, “You have no idea.”

They kissed again, then moved to the bed, climbing in and wrapping their arms around each other, still kissing. They separated after a bit and crawled under the blankets. Jaina burrowed into her fiancée’s chest, reaching up and touching Sylvanas’ cheek.

“Don’t get up early tomorrow,” Sylvanas said.

“I...”

“Proudmoore...”

Jaina shook her head. “I’ll try not to.”

Sylvanas sighed. “Tomorrow is going to be a very long day, darling. I don’t want you to be dead on your feet.” She quirked an eyebrow at Jaina. “That’s _my_ job, quite literally.”

Jaina covered her face with her hands, her cheeks burning as she laughed. “Oh, Windrunner, what am I going to do with you?”

Sylvanas ran a chilled hand up and down Jaina’s thigh, watching as she inhaled shakily, her lips slightly parted. “Tomorrow night, I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Jaina swallowed and smiled lightly, shivering at her fiancée’s touch. Sylvanas stilled her hand and chuckled, reaching up to press the pad of her thumb to Jaina’s lips. Jaina kissed Sylvanas’ thumb, a soft whine escaping her throat as the digit was pulled away. Sylvanas leaned in, cocking an eyebrow, and whispered, “Save it for the wedding night.”

Jaina frowned and pursed her lips. “Tease,” she mumbled.

“Mhm.” She pulled Jaina close, kissing her hair, cheeks, and nose. “I promise it’ll be worth the wait.”

Jaina gasped quietly and Sylvanas smirked, a sinful look sweeping over her features, as she softly touched Jaina’s face. “Sleep, darling. I want you to be well-rested. You’ll regret it if you’re not, I know you.”

Jaina nodded and closed her eyes. She would try to set aside her worries and get some much-needed sleep. She felt Sylvanas move closer to her, kissing her forehead and holding her tight. She felt herself calm down and relax, slowly drifting off to sleep.

***

Jaina awoke early the next morning and carefully slipped out of Sylvanas’ arms, rising from the bed. She dressed quickly, fumbling with her clothes, squinting in the room’s darkness. The sun had not yet risen, but Jaina knew everyone involved in planning the wedding would already be awake and working.

With a last glance at Sylvanas’ sleeping form, Jaina gently pulled open the heavy door of her bedroom and stepped out into the hallway, closing it as quietly as she could manage.

She moved quickly down the stairs and entered the kitchen, finding her mother, brothers, various workers, Vereesa, and Nathanos all working tirelessly on preparing the food and putting the finishing touches on the lavish cake.

They looked up as she entered and her mother fixed her with a scowl. Nathanos scowled along with her.

“Go back to bed right now,” Katherine said firmly, pointing to the door.

“I just want to see if I can help...”

“You’ll be helping by not making Mother upset,” Tandred said pointedly.

Derek nodded. “He’s right. There’s a great deal to be done and we’ll all work faster and Mother will be far less stressed if we know that you’re all right and not hovering over us.”

“I’m not hovering...” Jaina protested.

“Yes, you are,” her mother and brothers said in unison and she felt her face grow warm, embarrassed.

“Shoo!” Nathanos said, waving a dismissive hand at her.

Vereesa chuckled and wrapped an arm around Jaina’s shoulders. “Come on, I’ll walk you back up to bed.”

Jaina heaved a sigh and let Vereesa lead her out of the kitchen and back towards the stairs.

“I’ll be honest,” Vereesa began, “I’m still in shock you’re marrying my sister. I didn’t want to believe it when you told me.”

“She’s changed,” Jaina said, stiffening slightly.

“So you keep telling me,” Vereesa said, clearing her throat.

Jaina stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to the woman she called a friend, the woman whom she had asked to be her maid of honor. “I wish you and Alleria would try to fix things with Sylv. I hate that we might go the rest of our lives with the two of you hating her.”

“We... don’t hate her, as such,” Vereesa said carefully, “we’re just not sure what to make of her now, after everything she’s done and everything that’s happened.”

“But if you’d talk to her, you’d see how far she’s come, how hard she’s worked to try to atone for what she’s done. Her actions are an enormous part of why peace exists between the Alliance and Horde.”

Vereesa looked down, tucking a lock of silver behind her ear. Jaina’s eyes fixated on Vereesa’s hair and she smiled, recalling what Sylvanas had shared with her earlier.

Vereesa regarded Jaina curiously. “You all right?”

“Sylv told me about Alleria’s nicknames for you two.”

Color rose in Vereesa’s cheeks. “Yes... ‘Little Moon,’ for me,” she said, “and ‘Lady Moon’ for Sylvanas.”

“I asked her if things would be okay between you two at the wedding and she specifically referred to you as ‘Little Moon.’”

The faintest of smiles appeared on Vereesa’s lips for a fleeting moment and then it was gone. “Right, well, there won’t be any issues. This is your day—“

“—And hers,” Jaina reminded Vereesa gently.

Vereesa sighed and nodded. “I’ll try, for your sake. But I make no promises. This could take years, and in fact, I imagine it _will_ be years before the three of us could ever attempt to truly make amends.”

Jaina grasped one of Vereesa’s hands and squeezed it tightly. “Thank you,” she said.

Vereesa smiled then. “Enough talk, it’s time for you to go back to bed and get some sleep.”

“Fair enough,” Jaina said, returning the smile.

Together, they ascended the stairs and stopped when they reached Jaina’s room.

“Come here,” Vereesa said, pulling Jaina into a hug and gently patting her back. “Sleep, please. We’re taking care of everything, there’s nothing to worry about.”

Jaina nodded, but she could not suppress the nervous sigh that escaped her lips. Vereesa tilted her head and stood with her hands on her hips.

“Jaina...”

“I know, I know,” Jaina said and grinned, giving Vereesa’s arm a gentle pinch. “You sound just like your sister.”

Vereesa’s smile faded somewhat, but she nodded all the same. “We both know how stubborn you are.”

“I’ll try to sleep,” Jaina said.

“Good.” Vereesa kissed her cheek. “I’ll see you later, at a much more reasonable hour.”

“See you.”

Vereesa gave her a wink and began walking back to the kitchen. Jaina watched her go, then opened the door and slipped into her room, shutting it behind her. She stripped down to her underwear and climbed back into bed.

Sylvanas stirred just enough to pull her close and rest on her shoulder. Jaina closed her eyes, wishing for sleep.

***

Sleep never came and Jaina spent several hours staring at the ceiling. She heard Sylvanas stir beside her and suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to cry.

The wedding was going to be perfect, everyone involved was going to make certain of it and deep down, she knew that. Still, she worried. Still, she concerned herself with wondering how Sylvanas would get on with Vereesa, how she would react if Alleria made an appearance, despite not having responded to the invitation she had been sent.

She knew none of it truly mattered. She was getting married to the woman she loved and, regardless of how the ceremony would go, she had a wonderful marriage to look forward to and enjoy.

A smile turned her lips upwards and she began to feel better, although still incredibly tired. She had gotten perhaps three hours of sleep and she knew she would be exhausted by the end of the day. She brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn.

“You got up early, didn’t you?” Sylvanas’ voice carried an air of disappointment.

“Uh...”

“Proudmoore...”

“Maybe...” Jaina mumbled.

Sylvanas sighed, then chuckled. “It’s all right, I have the perfect... punishment... for you tonight.”

Jaina’s eyes widened as she turned to look at Sylvanas. “W-what?”

“You heard me.”

Jaina licked her suddenly dry lips as Sylvanas’ hand moved between her legs, caressing her inner thighs, then stroking her through her panties, teasing her once again. She closed her eyes and kept her mouth shut, knowing Sylvanas would not grant her what she wanted immediately, knowing that Sylvanas was enjoying teasing her even more than usual.

She loved it.

Sylvanas never denied her, but her fiancée often relished making her beg for it, savored the whimpers and cries as she grew more and more aroused, giving her exactly what she wanted only when she was trembling and whispering Sylvanas’ name as her entire body reached its peak and she was crying for more.

It felt like a game, and even when she lost, she still won.

She shivered just thinking about it, moaning as Sylvanas touched her through her panties, feeling her muscles tighten as she grew close even with limited contact.

“Hmm,” Sylvanas mused, “I suppose there’s no harm in letting you come now...” She chuckled again and quirked a wicked eyebrow at Jaina. “Might even ease some of your stress...”

Jaina’s eyes were still closed, her heart pounding in her chest. Sylvanas had managed to deftly part her lower lips through her underwear and was rubbing the damp fabric against her clit. The friction felt impossibly good and Jaina sought out Sylvanas’ lips, kissing her as she rolled her hips against her fiancée’s hand, nearly there.

“Open your eyes,” Sylvanas whispered sweetly and Jaina did so, looking into Sylvanas’ bright, soft red eyes. She felt herself grow ever closer as Sylvanas stroked her faster and she tensed up, shuddering. She cried out as she tumbled over the edge, panting and shaking, Sylvanas’ name a whisper on her lips.

Jaina closed her eyes again, the stress of the wedding beginning to fade away as she lay against Sylvanas, wishing she could take a long nap.

Sylvanas read her mind, saying quietly, “Sleep for a while. It won’t be too long, but it should help a bit. I’ll wake you when it’s time to get ready.”

Tired and spent, Jaina curled up and fell asleep.

***

A couple of hours or so later, Sylvanas woke Jaina, slipping into bed with her and kissing her neck and shoulders as she slowly stirred.

“How are you feeling, Proudmoore?”

Jaina opened her eyes, finding Sylvanas tucked into her side, propped up on one elbow, regarding her with an incredibly sweet and loving expression. Jaina kissed her, tugging her closer.

“Surprisingly not sore,” she said and Sylvanas grinned.

“I checked on you a few times, seems you actually managed to sleep for a while.”

Jaina nodded and moved closer to Sylvanas, burrowing into her neck. “I don’t want to get up.”

“You don’t have to,” Sylvanas said and Jaina raised a questioning eyebrow. Sylvanas brushed her hair back and whispered, “We can always call it off and elope.”

Jaina laughed. “We can’t do that. Everything’s prepared, everything’s going to be perfect. I’m just a worrywart.”

“Mhm.”

“I can’t wait for you to see my dress,” Jaina said excitedly, her face flushing.

“Oh?” Sylvanas said, then teased, “Is it prettier than mine?”

“Maybe? I guess we’ll find out at the ceremony.”

Sylvanas grinned. “I think you’ll like mine.”

“Yeah?”

Sylvanas nodded. “It’s a tad uncomfortable, though.”

Jaina looked concerned. “Does it not fit right?”

Sylvanas shook her head. “No, it fits perfectly. I just think that perhaps wedding dresses and me don’t mix.”

Jaina chuckled and murmured, “Well, you only need to wear it once. I can tear it off you tonight.”

“Ooh,” Sylvanas said, wiggling her eyebrows. “Should I tear off yours as well?”

“If you like,” Jaina said, leaning forward and kissing Sylvanas.

“I truly can’t wait for tonight,” Sylvanas said, kissing Jaina’s bare shoulder.

“I’m intrigued, but I’m a little scared,” Jaina admitted.

“I think you’ll like what I have planned, but if you don’t, that’s fine.”

“Well, I’m looking forward to it regardless.”

Sylvanas sat up and stood from the bed, reaching out to Jaina and helping her up. They wrapped their arms around each other, standing close and sharing a kiss.

“I’m going to get ready. Thankfully, I can just fade into my dress.”

Jaina shook her head. “I wish I could do that.”

“One advantage of being like this, I suppose,” she said with a shrug.

Jaina looked at her for a moment and asked tentatively, “Are you all right?”

Sylvanas nodded and Jaina kissed her again. When they separated, Sylvanas turned to leave.

“You should have time for a quick bath. Your mother will be up in a short while with your dress.”

“Vereesa, too?”

Sylvanas shrugged. “Probably.”

Jaina frowned and Sylvanas smiled.

“I told you, don’t worry about Little Moon and me. We’ll be fine.”

“Uh huh.”

“I promise. Nothing and no one will ruin your day.”

“ _Our_ day,” Jaina corrected her.

Sylvanas nodded, agreeing, “Our day, darling.” She winked at Jaina. “I’ll see you down the aisle.”

Jaina’s face lit up in a lovely smile. “I’ll see you then.”

Sylvanas smiled back and left the room. Jaina walked to her dresser and selected undergarments, then headed to the bathroom to start the water. She looked in the mirror. She was still a bit tired, but her nap had refreshed her somewhat.

She smiled at her reflection. She felt happy and excited. Before Sylvanas, she had nearly given up on the idea that she would get married. It seemed to not be in the cards for her, especially with everything that had happened in the past and the person she had become after Theramore, the person that Kalec could not help her change despite how much he had tried.

She had found hope in Sylvanas, on a ship in the middle of the ocean, drifting away from civilization, her entire life changing with a single kiss.

She knelt down and turned off the water, stripping out of her underwear and stepping into the bath, leaning back and closing her eyes, smiling again. She thought about it often, but it still amazed her how things had turned out, how she managed to find the perfect person in the most unlikely of places.

With a deep, content sigh, she began washing up, ready to finally get married.

***

Jaina was sitting on her bed brushing her hair, clad in undergarments and her robe when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” she called.

Katherine and Vereesa entered with Jaina’s dress on a hanger with a zipped cover.

“Sylvanas is already dressed and guests are settling in for the ceremony,” Katherine said.

“Okay, well, let’s get me dressed,” Jaina said, laughter in her voice.

Her mother handed her the dress. “We’ll get the back tied up for you when you come out.”

Jaina nodded and swept into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Carefully, she pulled down the zipper and set the cover aside. She gasped softly and ran her hand over the smooth silk of her dress. She had only worn it once, briefly, weeks ago, and with how hectic the wedding planning had been, she had nearly forgotten some of the finer details of the dress.

It was a full-length gown with long sleeves and slightly exposed shoulders. It was tailored perfectly to hug and accentuate her figure. The color was a very light blue, nearly matching the sky, and it shimmered under candlelight.

She shed her robe and gingerly slipped into the dress. She regarded herself in the mirror, taking a deep, steadying breath. She ran her hands down her body, the soft silk whispering against her skin. Tears pricked her eyes and she wiped them away, smiling at herself in the mirror.

“Almost done in there, sweetheart?” Katherine called.

Jaina responded by opening the door and walking out, spinning in a circle, the bottom of her dress twirling with her. Katherine pressed a hand to her chest. “Sylvanas is going to lose her mind when she sees you,” she said, chuckling. “You’re a vision.”

Jaina smiled and blushed and looked towards Vereesa.

“Your mother’s right,” Vereesa said, walking over to Jaina, “you look incredible.” She began tying up the back while Katherine started to fix Jaina’s hair.

Jaina relaxed as her mother and Vereesa worked to make her look even better than she already did. While Katherine put up her hair, Vereesa applied just a hint of make-up, a bit of foundation, light eyeshadow, and lip gloss. She did not need much, her skin was nearly flawless, free of most imperfections.

“How’s Sylv doing?”

“She’s a little nervous,” Katherine said.

Jaina raised her eyebrows, surprised. “Really? She’s been so confident.”

Katherine smiled. “It’s only natural to be nervous on one’s wedding day, even when you’re as poised as Sylvanas is.”

Vereesa swallowed and nodded and Jaina took her hand. “Have you spoken to her?” Vereesa shook her head and Jaina frowned, but nodding her understanding.

“Vereesa, could you excuse us for a few moments?” Katherine asked as she finished putting up Jaina’s hair.

“Of course,” Vereesa said. “I’ll see you downstairs.”

Once Vereesa was gone, Katherine turned to Jaina and gave her a warm smile. Jaina bit her lip.

“How are you doing?” Katherine asked kindly.

“I’m all right, I think,” Jaina said, blushing. “Just nervous.”

“You’re going to be fine, my love,” said Katherine, cupping Jaina’s face in her hands. “I just wish your father was here to see you marry the woman you love.”

Jaina’s mood darkened and she looked down, whispering, “Me too.”

Katherine sweetly kissed her forehead. “You’re such a wonderful person, sweetheart, and so is Sylvanas. You’ve both come so far and you’re going to have a long, happy life together.”

Jaina brightened, tears creeping into her eyes. Her mother wiped them away and pulled her into an embrace.

“I love you, Jaina.”

“I love you, too, Mother.”

Katherine pulled back, smiling, and placed a wreath of flowers atop Jaina’s head as Jaina slipped on a pair of heels that matched her dress. “Let’s get you married.”

Jaina laughed and linked her free arm with her mother’s as they walked out of the room and down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvanas stood near Nathanos, fretting over the rings as the rest of the guests filed in and took their seats. The wedding was outdoors, close to the docks. The sun was shining and there was a light breeze to keep everyone cool. The weather was perfect.

“It’s fine, my lady,” Nathanos said, as Sylvanas peeked into his jacket pocket, “stop worrying so much.”

“I just want to be sure,” she said, confirming once again that Nathanos had them in his possession.

“You’re as bad as your fiancée. Seems as though you’re perfect for each other.”

Sylvanas pressed her heel into his boot and he winced slightly. She smiled at him and he returned it, but his expression was a bit pained.

“I could not be happier for you, my lady. I only wish you’d let me do my job as your best man,” he said, elbowing her ribs.

“I’m trying,” she said honestly, then muttered, “but that woman rubbed off on me...”

Nathanos grinned. “She did, at that.”

Sylvanas stepped on his boot again, but she was still smiling. “I love her,” she whispered, her eyes shining.

Nathanos quirked an eyebrow. “Well, I would hope so, or this is all for naught...”

If Sylvanas was capable of blushing, she would have. She grasped Nathanos’ hand. “I’m relieved that you’re here with me. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“No luck with your sisters?” he asked gently, a small, sympathetic smile on his lips.

Sylvanas shook her head. “Maybe someday. It’ll be years from now, if ever.”

Nathanos nodded. “Well, you’re marrying into a rather lovely family, if my brief time helping with the wedding has been any indication.”

“I am,” Sylvanas said brightly. “Katherine, Tandred, and Derek are good people and they adore Jaina.” She smirked at him and said, “Besides, I’d much rather have a best man than a maid of honor.”

Nathanos gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “I appreciate that, my lady.”

Just then, music began playing and Sylvanas stiffened nervously.

“How do I look?”

Nathanos regarded her with a kind smile. “You’re the most beautiful woman here.”

Sylvanas tilted her head, frowning slightly.

Nathanos amended his statement, saying, “All right, your soon-to-be wife is equally as beautiful.”

Sylvanas shook her head, saying, “She’s _more_ beautiful. It’s how it should be.”

Nathanos just sighed at her, patting her back.

Vereesa swept in and stood near where Jaina would be standing, once she walked down the aisle. Sylvanas caught her eye and cautiously extended a hand.

“I’m happy you’re here, Little Moon,” she whispered.

Vereesa stared at her hand for several long moments before grasping it briefly. Vereesa said nothing, but she nodded at Sylvanas and dropped her hand. Sylvanas nodded back, tears in her eyes. She thought she saw tears in her little sister’s eyes as well, but she could not be certain. Together, they turned their attention to the aisle leading to two massive closed doors, where Jaina would soon appear.

On the other side of the closed doors, Jaina fiddled with her dress as she awaited her brothers’ arrival. Her mother had escorted her as far as she could and had gone to sit with the other guests. Tandred and Derek joined Jaina shortly after and gave a nod to the servants standing by. The massive doors opened and Jaina’s breath caught in her throat.

Even from far away, Jaina could make out the maroon gown Sylvanas was wearing and she gasped at its beauty. It was long and sleeveless and looked to be made of velvet. It fit her slender curves perfectly.

She was gorgeous and Jaina wanted to cry at how beautiful she looked. Her eyes met Sylvanas’ and she saw her fiancée’s mouth open wide and she grinned when Nathanos reached up to close it.

Sylvanas swallowed. “Oh my...” A soft sob rose in her throat and Nathanos held her hand as she squeezed his, a few tears leaking onto her cheeks.

Vereesa took a step towards her, reaching across the aisle to gently wipe away her sister’s tears, then stepped back. Sylvanas turned to her sister briefly, nodding her thanks.

Tandred and Derek linked their arms with Jaina’s and the three began walking down the aisle. All of the guests were standing and watching her in awe. Jaina nodded politely at everyone as she walked.

As she drew closer, Jaina locked eyes with Sylvanas again and winked shyly at her. A broad grin spread across Sylvanas’ features and she winked back.

Jaina reached Vereesa and embraced her brothers. They drew back after a few moments and sat down in the front with Katherine. Jaina smiled nervously at Sylvanas and mouthed, “You’re so beautiful.”

Sylvanas mouthed back, “Not as beautiful as you.”

Jaina’s lower lip trembled and she reached for Sylvanas’ hand. Sylvanas clasped it in hers immediately and they looked warmly at each other, then turned their attention to the one who would be marrying them.

“Friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Jaina Proudmoore and Sylvanas Windrunner.” Go’el’s booming, powerful voice commanded everyone’s attention as the guests took their seats. In attendance were various Horde and Alliance leaders, people who had all become friends with the couple over the time they had been together.

Go’el looked kindly at Jaina as he addressed the audience. “I’ve had the pleasure and privilege of knowing Jaina for many years. I’ve watched her strive for peace as only she can, watched her stumble and then grow as a person. Through all of the ups and downs, I’m proud to call her a friend.”

“Thank you,” Jaina whispered, tears in her eyes.

Go’el smiled and turned to Sylvanas. “I’ve known Sylvanas for quite some time. I’ve seen her fight for her own life as well as those of her people. I’ve seen her make errors in judgment, but I’ve also seen her take responsibility for her actions. I’ve watched her grow, just as Jaina has grown. Throughout everything, I’m also proud to call Sylvanas a friend.”

Sylvanas nodded, feeling emotional, and whispered her thanks.

“The two of you have become stronger and wiser and you complement one another so well. I could not be happier to see two people so deeply in love make a lifelong commitment to each other.

“As you’ve both informed me, you’ll be going with simplified, more traditional vows in lieu of your own. If you’re ready, we’ll begin with Sylvanas.”

Jaina and Sylvanas exchanged sweet looks and nodded at Go’el.

“Will you, Sylvanas Windrunner, take Jaina Proudmoore to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death parts you?”

Sylvanas looked at Jaina, the two of them smiling nervously at each other. “I will.”

Go’el turned to Jaina. “And will you, Jaina Proudmoore, take Sylvanas Windrunner to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death parts you?”

Jaina grinned at Sylvanas, thinking back to how she had responded to the proposal. “You know I will.”

“And now, the rings,” said Go’el.

Nathanos reached into his pocket and pulled out the rings, handing them to Go’el, who in turn gave them to Jaina and Sylvanas.

Sylvanas leaned close, slipping the ring onto Jaina’s finger. Her lips brushed Jaina’s ear as she whispered, “I’m glad we went with traditional vows, I wouldn’t have been able to remember a long speech.”

Jaina grinned, placing the ring on Sylvanas’ finger as she whispered back, “I don’t know, you did a good job remembering your proposal...”

Feeling cheeky, Sylvanas said, “‘Marry me, Proudmoore’ wasn’t too difficult to memorize.”

Jaina swatted at her, still grinning. “Ass,” she mouthed.

Sylvanas looked smug, then she gulped, realizing that everyone was staring at them, alternately amused and puzzled by their antics. “Greetings,” she said, giving everyone a wave.

Jaina clapped both hands over her mouth, her face a deep crimson. She tried to hide her laughter. Sylvanas turned to her, raising an eyebrow and giving her an expectant look. Jaina dropped her hands and turned to the crowd, awkwardly saying, “Uh, hello...” as she gave everyone a weak wave.

Sylvanas grinned and Jaina smiled, despite herself. The guests had gotten past their confusion and were now purely amused and even delighted by the couple’s behavior.

“Well, I think it’s time we made this official, don’t you?” Sylvanas said, her eyes twinkling.

“Yeah,” Jaina agreed with a laugh, her cheeks still red, “that’s probably a good idea.”

Sylvanas wiggled an eyebrow at her and whispered, “I told you there’s nothing traditional about our relationship.”

Jaina snorted, then quickly cleared her throat as she turned to face Go’el.

With a final look at the crowd, Sylvanas began to turn around when she spotted someone at the back of the room, casually leaning against a wall, clad in her usual armor. Sylvanas swallowed hard. Alleria had decided to make an appearance after all. She gave her sister an almost imperceptible nod as their eyes met, tension leaving her shoulders as Alleria gave her the tiniest of smiles and a quick salute before disappearing through the doorway.

Sylvanas felt emotional as she turned back to Go’el. Jaina grasped her hand, concerned, and whispered, “Everything all right?”

Sylvanas smiled, relieved that Jaina had not seemed to notice Alleria. “Everything is perfect.”

The two looked at Go’el and murmured their apologies. Laughter rumbled in Go’el’s chest as he said, “It’s all right. Now we can make it official.” He sighed happily and said, “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife.” He lifted his hands in a flourish and looked between both of them as he said, “You both may now kiss your bride.”

Sylvanas and Jaina clasped one another’s hands, threading their fingers together as they leaned in, their lips meeting almost hesitantly, then pressing together in a beautiful, loving kiss.

Family and friends cheered and applauded, everyone standing and hollering, pure happiness filling the air. Jaina and Sylvanas pulled back, their hands still clasped, leaning their foreheads together, smiling broadly at each other.

Reading each other’s minds, they whispered “I love you” in unison and could not help but giggle.

Their guests were encouraging them to walk down the aisle together and so they did, making their way to the doors and heading through, continuing to walk until they reached the Keep’s ballroom and sat down at their table, ready to begin the reception.

Family and friends joined them, taking seats at their respective tables.

Jaina leaned towards Sylvanas as their guests chatted amongst themselves, waiting for the food to be served. “So, what exactly do you have in mind for my ‘punishment’ tonight?” There was a sinful twinkle in her eye and Sylvanas gave her a wicked smirk.

“That would be telling, Proudmoore,” she said.

Jaina pouted. “Can you give me a hint?”

Sylvanas shook her head. “Nope.”

Jaina sighed and reached for her wife’s hand. After a few quiet moments, Jaina spoke. “There’s... something we never talked about,” she said solemnly.

Sylvanas looked concerned. “What’s that?”

“Whether you’re taking my name or vice versa.”

Sylvanas grinned at her. “I’m not taking your name, Proudmoore.”

Jaina grinned back. “Why not, though? It’s a good name.”

“So is ‘Windrunner.’”

Jaina mused, “Sounds like we’re keeping our names.”

Sylvanas nodded. “I’m definitely going to be calling you ‘Mrs. Windrunner’ at my discretion, however.”

Blushing, Jaina said, “I’m okay with that.”

Sylvanas brought her wife’s hand to her lips and kissed it. “So, when do the speeches start?”

“Soon, I think. Honestly, I sort of wish we could skip them. I love everyone, but I’m still tired and I don’t know how much of this reception I want to sit through.”

Sylvanas nodded. “I agree and I’m certainly eager to start our honeymoon, but I’m a bit curious as to what my little sister has to say...”

Jaina’s brow furrowed and she looked down, avoiding Sylvanas’ gaze. Sylvanas squinted at her and rubbed her hand with a chilled thumb.

“Do you know something I don’t, Proudmoore?”

Jaina looked back up and mumbled, “She... wasn’t really planning on saying much about you. She was just going to make some generic comments about us and talk a bit about me.”

“Oh.” Sylvanas kept Jaina’s hand in hers, shaking slightly.

Jaina moved her chair closer and leaned next to her wife. “She told me a few weeks ago, she wanted to give me a heads-up. I’ve been trying to get her to at least talk to you before she made up her mind, but—“

Sylvanas dropped Jaina’s hand and waved her own dismissively. “It’s fine, Proudmoore.”

Jaina said softly, “I’m sorry, I was afraid to tell you.”

“Why?” Sylvanas’ voice was cold. “I know that my little sister is just pretending to be comfortable with me for your sake. We may never fix things between us. I’ll just need to accept that.” She turned her attention to the table, absently picking up and setting down utensils, trying to hide the hurt she felt.

Sylvanas’ words stung. Her lower lip trembling as she tried to think of something comforting to say, Jaina moved closer still and wrapped both arms around her wife. She rested her head on Sylvanas’ shoulder and took a shuddering breath as her wife kissed her hair.

“It’ll be all right,” Sylvanas whispered.

Jaina forced herself to nod, holding Sylvanas tightly. “I just want to skip all this and start our honeymoon early.”

“I think our guests may be disappointed if we do that,” Sylvanas said gently.

“Let’s dance and cut the cake and then get out,” Jaina suggested. “That should be enough.”

“I’m... not the greatest dancer, darling,” Sylvanas said, her voice hesitant.

“It’s just one quick dance,” Jaina said.

“With everyone staring at us...” Sylvanas gulped.

A slow smile spread across Jaina’s face. “Mrs. Windrunner... are you nervous?” She lifted her head from Sylvanas’ shoulder and looked into her wife’s eyes.

Sylvanas sucked her teeth. “I’m a bit nervous, yes,” she said haltingly. “Are you enjoying this?” A hint of a smile played at the corners of her mouth.

“A little,” Jaina admitted, grinning.

“Tsk, tsk,” Sylvanas murmured. “Going to be adding to your punishment tonight.”

“Ooh,” Jaina said, feeling a wave of desire pass over her. “The sooner we get out of here the better. I’d... rather not ruin my dress.” She looked pointedly at Sylvanas who gave her a decidedly sinful look.

“Weren’t we going to be tearing them off one another anyway?” Sylvanas asked.

“True...”

Sylvanas brushed Jaina’s ear ever so softly with chilled lips, pressing a soft kiss to sensitive skin. Her voice low and husky, she whispered, “Then it won’t matter if we get a little wet...”

Jaina shivered and said shakily, “Dance with me, cut the cake, and let’s get to the boat.”

“You’re insatiable, darling,” Sylvanas whispered, nibbling her earlobe.

“So are you,” Jaina whispered back.

“True...”

They grinned at each other and kissed sweetly. They pressed their foreheads together when they pulled back.

“What should we tell everyone? Should we say I’m feeling under the weather?” Jaina asked.

Sylvanas nodded. “Twenty-four hour bug and you’ll need your wife’s dedicated, round-the-clock care...”

Jaina felt her cheeks flush.

“That’s good, warmth in your face will help sell this.”

“I sort of feel bad deceiving everyone,” Jaina said guiltily.

“It’s _our_ day, darling. I told you nothing and no one will ruin it. We had a lovely ceremony, we’re going to give them a terrible first dance because of my two left feet, we’re going to cut the cake, and then we’re going to start our honeymoon. This is a good day.”

“It’s a perfect day,” Jaina said, still holding Sylvanas close.

“Perfect, indeed.”

They sat together for a few minutes, gazing at their guests as they dug into their meals, neither one of them touching their own that had been placed before them.

“I’m going to mingle for a few minutes,” Jaina said. “Then we can dance.”

Sylvanas kissed her cheek and sighed softly as Jaina rose and began making the rounds, chatting briefly with people at each table. Sylvanas watched her, entranced, feeling light and happy as she watched her wife converse with Anduin and Go’el, amongst others.

She was so focused on her wife that she did not realize Katherine had taken the seat next to her until her mother-in-law spoke.

“The ceremony was lovely.”

Sylvanas briefly tore her eyes away from Jaina to face Katherine, then looked back, smiling. “It really was.” She gestured towards Jaina and whispered, “Look how beautiful she is.” Tears had begun to creep into the corner of her eyes.

Katherine regarded Sylvanas with a kind expression, reaching out to grasp her hand. Sylvanas turned to her. “Look how beautiful _you_ are,” Katherine said softly, her voice a bit rough, “inside and out. You and my daughter are going to be incredibly happy together.”

Sylvanas swallowed and wiped her eyes, holding Katherine’s hand tight. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Katherine said, tears in her eyes. “I could not be more excited to officially welcome you into this family.”

They smiled through happy tears and looked up when Jaina wandered back over. Katherine reached for Jaina’s hand.

“Everything all right?” Jaina asked, her brow furrowing.

“Everything is perfect,” Sylvanas said as Katherine nodded her agreement.

“I’m going to go chat with your brothers,” Katherine said, rising from her seat. She kissed the top of Sylvanas’ head and gave Jaina a peck on the cheek.

Jaina sighed softly, a gentle smile on her lips, and regarded Sylvanas expectantly. Sylvanas read her wife’s mind. She stood up and extended a hand, bowing slightly. “May I have this dance, my lovely wife?”

Jaina took Sylvanas’ hand and curtseyed. “Yes, you may.”

All idle chatter stopped and all eyes fell upon them as they made their way to the dance floor.

“This is going to be terrible, darling,” Sylvanas muttered.

“You’ll be fine. Just move with the music.”

“Uh huh,” Sylvanas said, frowning. “Easy for you to say, you’re much more graceful than I am.”

“Lies,” Jaina said, “I can’t dance, either.”

“Bullshit,” Sylvanas mumbled and Jaina grinned, draping her arms around her wife’s neck and kissing her.

Sylvanas awkwardly led as they danced, tripping over her feet multiple times with Jaina doing her best to cover the missteps.

“Are we almost done?” Sylvanas asked, her expression one of worry and fear.

Jaina kissed her again and nodded. “Just about. Dip me in a few seconds. We’ll end with a flourish.”

Sylvanas counted to five under her breath and then dipped Jaina as the song came to an end. Their family and friends applauded and the two of them bowed and curtseyed, then headed to the cake.

Jaina looked at friends and family and felt a pang of guilt stab her chest. She decided she would tell everyone the truth about why she and Sylvanas would be departing early instead. “I know this isn’t exactly traditional,” she began, addressing their guests, “but in all honesty, I’m a bit worn out from the ceremony and my wife and I would like to get out on the water and start the rest of our lives together.”

There were some murmurs among the crowd, but everyone nodded and politely clapped their understanding.

Jaina walked back to the cake. It was a delicious-looking chocolate cake with three tiers and figures of Jaina in her typical robes and Sylvanas in her armor. She picked up the knife and Sylvanas pressed her hand atop Jaina’s. Together, they cut a slice of cake and deposited it on a plate.

Picking up the plate, Jaina raised an eyebrow at Sylvanas, who mouthed “Don’t you dare...” as Jaina swiped a finger in the frosting and coated the tip of Sylvanas’ nose in it.

Jaina smirked and kissed the frosting off as Sylvanas swiftly lifted the plate and pressed the cake against Jaina’s nose and mouth. She laughed and licked the frosting around her mouth as Sylvanas kissed her nose, then wiped the rest off with a napkin.

“You asked for it, darling,” Sylvanas said sweetly.

“It was worth it, babe,” Jaina said, smiling.

Sylvanas set down the plate and wrapped her arms around Jaina. They kissed tenderly as their friends and family watched, then turned to everyone and bowed and curtseyed again.

“I want to thank you all for spending the day with us and extend an even bigger thanks to everyone involved in making sure the ceremony and reception were absolutely perfect.” Jaina ducked her head slightly as she said, “I know I got in the way and spent a fair amount of time annoying you, but my wife and I very much appreciate and love each and every one of you.” Emotion overtook her briefly and she swallowed the tears rising in her throat.

Sylvanas slipped an arm around Jaina’s waist and said, “As my wife said—and I have to say, I _love_ saying ‘my wife’—we love you and we’re incredibly grateful to have you in our lives. Thank you all for being here.” Her eyes fell upon Vereesa and they exchanged hesitant looks. She managed to smile and nod in her sister’s direction and Vereesa nodded and smiled briefly by way of reply.

“Please stay as long as you like, there are rooms upstairs if you’d like to spend the night. If not, I’ll have portals on the docks that you can use to get home.” Jaina took a deep breath and said, “Thank you all, again, for truly making this a day to remember.”

Sylvanas took Jaina’s hand and they made their way to the docks, Jaina casting several portals to various Horde and Alliance cities as their guests rose and watched them head to their boat.

They boarded the vessel and turned back, smiling and waving as everyone cheered. Jaina summoned water elementals to speed them away.

They stood at the helm, looking out over the water. They looked at each other after a few moments, Jaina’s eyes sparkling. They both knew what she was about to say.

Licking her lips and smiling, Jaina asked, “So, Mrs. Windrunner, what happens now?”

Sylvanas swept Jaina off her feet and kissed her as she squealed in delight. “After we do what I have planned for tonight, Mrs. Windrunner, I leave that up to you.”


	3. Chapter 3

They made their way below deck, crossing the threshold into a decent-sized room with a big four-poster bed.

“I want you, Sylv,” Jaina husked when Sylvanas set her down, pressing Sylvanas against a wall and pawing at her through her dress.

Sylvanas kissed her then gently pushed her back. “Not so fast,” she reminded Jaina, her wife panting softly.

Jaina trembled nervously. “What do you have planned?”

Sylvanas smirked. “Going to need you out of that dress first, darling.”

“Help me,” Jaina said, kicking off her heels and turning around.

Sylvanas considered tearing it off as they had talked about, but decided against it, untying Jaina’s dress instead and helping her slide it off, leaving her in only her undergarments. “Take those off, too,” Sylvanas said, walking over to the bed and reaching under one of the pillows.

Jaina removed her underwear, tossing the garments on a nearby chair. She turned to Sylvanas, who was walking back over with her hands behind her back. Jaina swallowed and she looked up at Sylvanas, nervous.

“Close your eyes.”

Jaina did so, shivering as Sylvanas tied a blindfold around her head. Sylvanas stood behind her, resting her hands on full hips, kissing the back of her neck. She guided Jaina towards the bed and helped her climb in.

“Lay on your back and don’t move.”

“Okay,” Jaina said hesitantly. “Should I be scared?”

Sylvanas chuckled. Her voice low, but a bit teasing, she said, “Very.”

Jaina gasped, shaking. She heard Sylvanas’ heels clacking on the wood as she walked away and then walked back, the sound growing louder. Jaina was still shaking as Sylvanas tied each of her wrists to the bedposts. Sylvanas trailed her hand along Jaina’s body, cupping a soft breast in her hand, rolling the nipple between her fingers. She kept moving her hand down, fingers stroking her stomach, then continuing down until they were rubbing her lower lips, making Jaina buck her hips and pull at her bindings.

“Please...” she whimpered helplessly.

Sylvanas just chuckled and tied her ankles to the lower bedposts. Jaina gulped in several quick breaths, finding herself intrigued, but afraid of being unable to move freely.

Sylvanas sat next to her on the bed as she trembled, pressing a hand flat against her quivering stomach, rubbing soft skin. Sylvanas stood then and Jaina felt the slightest, softest touch on the skin behind her ear and she gasped, her whole body shaking.

“That tickles...” Jaina choked out. She bucked against her restraints as she tried to figure out what had touched her. It was not Sylvanas’ fingers or mouth and, whatever it was, it had brought out the ticklish side of her.

Sylvanas gently pulled off Jaina’s blindfold and held up the culprit.

A feather.

Jaina breathed deeply and looked up at Sylvanas. “Wait...”

Sylvanas grinned and twirled the feather.

“Is... tickling... my punishment?”

“Maybe...”

Jaina’s eyes widened.

“Unless you have a better punishment in mind...” Sylvanas raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Gulping, Jaina mumbled, “I... thought you might bring me almost to orgasm and then stop...”

“Oh, darling, I could never. I enjoy making you come _far_ too much.”

Jaina blushed furiously and she closed her eyes in relief.

Sylvanas climbed into bed, alternately running chilled fingers and the feather all along her wife’s body. Sylvanas poked a spot on Jaina’s stomach and she giggled, squirming.

“Ticklish here, are we?” Sylvanas asked, amused.

“Little bit,” Jaina replied, smiling. “My stomach is sensitive to certain touches.”

“Ooh,” said Sylvanas, lightly poking her again in the same spot. The touch evoked the same reaction with Jaina twisting a wrist in her restraints to lightly flick a long ear. Chuckling, Sylvanas asked, “Where else are you ticklish?”

“Oh no...”

“Oh yes.”

Jaina panted softly, shivering and giggling as Sylvanas touched her. “I know it’s my ‘punishment,’” Jaina murmured, “but go easy on me.”

“Not a chance.”

Jaina squealed in delight as Sylvanas kissed her ear gently, watching her quiver.

“Hmm,” Sylvanas mused, “just a little bit there...”

She kissed Jaina’s neck, lips gently trailing down soft skin. Jaina moaned and Sylvanas moved to her shoulder, leaving gentle kisses. She lightly pulled the feather down her wife’s shoulder and arm, listening to Jaina’s breath catch in her throat.

“Little there, too...” Sylvanas purred. She slid a hand down Jaina’s thigh, then slid herself down, kissing Jaina’s hip and running the feather over her stomach, watching Jaina shake in her restraints. She sat up then, realizing she had forgotten something.

Jaina breathed shakily as she looked at her wife. “Something wrong?”

Sylvanas shook her head and said, “I just realized I didn’t have you set a safe word.”

Jaina swallowed. “Do I need one?”

Sylvanas quirked a naughty, teasing eyebrow at her. “If it gets to be too much...”

Jaina set her jaw. “I can handle it,” she said firmly.

Sylvanas smirked and said patiently, “I’ve no doubt you can, this would just be a precaution.”

Jaina backed down a bit. “Okay, so what should it be?”

Sylvanas shrugged. “Anything you like, darling. Just remember to use it if and when you want me to stop.”

Jaina thought for a few moments, then said, “Uh, how about... ‘mana buns’?”

Sylvanas bit her lip and looked away, desperately trying to hide her laughter.

“What?” Jaina asked, feeling offended.

Sylvanas threw her head back, howling.

“Babe, please...” Jaina said, her cheeks reddening.

Sylvanas composed herself and let the feather trail down Jaina’s stomach, loving the shivers that went through her wife’s body. “You know, we didn’t really eat much at dinner...”

Jaina narrowed her eyes and said warningly, “Don’t even...”

“You think you could conjure us up some mana buns?”

“Fuck you.”

Sylvanas cracked up again. “I’m sorry, darling, but this is the best safe word I’ve ever heard.”

Jaina pursed her lips and asked, her voice a bit harsh, “Just how many have you heard?”

“Uh...”

“Babe...”

Sylvanas twirled the feather and brushed it lightly across the bottom of one of Jaina’s feet, eliciting such a strong reaction that it seemed as though Jaina may actually break out of her restraints.

All thoughts of Sylvanas’ other lovers faded from her mind. They did not matter anyway. Sylvanas was hers and she was Sylvanas’, now and forever.

“Sylv...”

“Hm?”

Jaina closed her eyes, trembling, as Sylvanas repeated the action with her other foot.

“Please...”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Jaina did not answer and Sylvanas continued her exploration with the feather, moving up and touching Jaina’s inner thighs, watching her wife’s legs shake. She fixed her eyes on Jaina’s face as her wife opened watery blue eyes. She touched the feather to Jaina’s slit, slipping it between welcoming folds, starting near her entrance and moving languidly upwards.

Sylvanas kept her eyes on Jaina as her wife clenched her fists and curled her toes, anticipating the next touch. Sylvanas finally reached Jaina’s clit and was rewarded with a sharp cry as Jaina panted and whimpered, the literal feather touches causing goosebumps to rise all over her body as she shook almost violently.

“Please...”

Sylvanas gave her a look. “If you want me to stop...”

Jaina shook her head. “I don’t want you to stop,” she said. She recalled their conversation in bed before they headed to Thunder Bluff for Noblegarden, more than a year ago. “I’m at your mercy and I love it. I just want you to touch me. I want your hands on me.”

Sylvanas set down the feather and untied Jaina’s ankles, moving between her legs and laying on top of her. Sylvanas kissed eager lips, then dropped down to her neck, letting chilled fingers stroke warm flesh, as Jaina thrust against Sylvanas’ pelvis. Her wife still had her dress on and Jaina pulled at her restraints, desperately wanting to rip it off.

“Relax,” Sylvanas whispered, as Jaina breathed heavily and tried to calm down. “Have some fun.”

Jaina shivered as Sylvanas put the blindfold back on and disappeared from the room. She felt herself hurting just a bit, wanting and needing to be touched, wishing for Sylvanas’ fingers and tongue on her, inside her. She felt her arousal dampen the sheets and she let out an involuntary moan, wanting her wife terribly.

She heard Sylvanas walk back into the room and set something down on the bed. She heard the distinct sound of ice cubes hitting other ice cubes and sighed softly when she heard a cork being popped. She heard Sylvanas take a drink, then felt the bottle on her lips as Sylvanas tilted it into her mouth so she could have a sip. She swallowed the champagne and moaned again, grinding against the knee Sylvanas had pressed against her sex.

She heard Sylvanas set the bottle back down in the ice. She was able to relax for only a moment before she felt a deep chill on her neck and she realized Sylvanas was running a cube of ice along her overheated skin. It felt good, but she shivered at the sudden cold, her entire body responding to the temperature change. She felt her nipples stiffen and she drew in a shaky breath, wanting more of Sylvanas’ touch.

“How’s it feel?” Sylvanas purred.

“Cold, but very good.”

Sylvanas ran the ice along her shoulders and arms, letting it melt, leaving Jaina’s skin glistening from the water. She picked up another and placed it in the center of Jaina’s chest, leaning down and sucking a stiff nipple into her mouth, making Jaina tremble and moan, her wrists tugging against her restraints.

“Easy,” Sylvanas murmured, taking one of Jaina’s wrists in her hands and examining the marks on it. “You’re going to rub your skin raw, darling.”

“Untie me, then,” Jaina said quietly.

“You know what to say if this is too much, Jaina,” Sylvanas reminded her.

Jaina sighed. She would not give in, she did not want to give in. She loved what Sylvanas was doing to her, she just wanted to be able to touch her wife.

Sylvanas ran the melting ice cube over Jaina’s nipples in turn, making her clench her fists and involuntarily buck against Sylvanas’ knee, the chill from the ice sending pleasurable shocks to her center. She breathed in ragged gasps, clenching and unclenching her fists helplessly.

The ice cube finished melting and Sylvanas ran her cool tongue over wet skin, tasting water mixed with sweat. She kissed Jaina’s stomach as she ran another ice cube over her wife’s breasts, pressing one to a nipple, then taking another cube and pressing it to Jaina’s other nipple.

Shocks continued to shoot through Jaina’s body to her core and she shivered so strongly that tears sprang to her eyes. The ice felt so good, the coldness alternately relaxing and exciting her, making her want more.

Sylvanas ran the tip of her tongue ever so slightly over Jaina’s neck as she ran the ice cubes along the undersides of Jaina’s breasts, then down her stomach, and over her hips.

Jaina felt her center aching again, needing to be touched. Sylvanas’ knee was still between her legs, rubbing slightly against her folds. Sylvanas moved the ice to her thighs and Jaina shook, whispering, “Can I see you at least?” Her voice was weak and pleading and Sylvanas acquiesced immediately, taking off the blindfold and setting it aside.

Sylvanas leaned forward and kissed the tears spilling onto Jaina’s cheeks. She popped an ice cube into her mouth and finally, mercifully, moved down between Jaina’s legs pushing the ice between deliciously wet folds and pressing it, ever so gently, against Jaina’s clit.

Jaina screamed in ecstasy, her body shaking. “P-please, babe, I need to touch you.”

Sylvanas did not respond, continuing to rub the ice over Jaina’s clit as she shivered and cried, still pulling at her restraints, wincing at the pain from the small cuts that had been carved into her skin from the rough leather.

She was close. Sylvanas ran another piece of ice along her inner thighs, then brought it to her entrance, the chill making her scream again. She did not want to be defeated, but her desire to hold her wife in her arms as Sylvanas made love to her was going to win out.

Her voice weak and exhausted, she whispered, “Mana buns. Please, babe. Mana buns.”

Sylvanas sprang up immediately, tearing open the restraints. She did not make fun, did not tease her wife about the unconventional choice of words. She looked into deep blue eyes, looked into the soul of the woman she would be spending the rest of her life with, the woman who loved and cherished her unconditionally. She felt tears in her eyes and she gasped quietly, emotion threatening to overcome her.

Jaina felt relief flood through her at being able to finally hold her wife, needing the intimacy of being close to Sylvanas, touching her. She sat up and kissed her wife, pulling Sylvanas into her arms, tears on her cheeks, rocking against Sylvanas’ hand between her legs. The ice had made Sylvanas’ fingers even colder than they already were and Jaina whimpered as Sylvanas pressed the rapidly melting ice against her tense, burning clit, and entered her with three long, incredibly cold fingers.

Jaina sobbed into Sylvanas’ mouth as she rocked against her wife’s hand. She was still close, but she needed more. Carefully, she flipped Sylvanas underneath her. The ice on her clit finally melted and Sylvanas rubbed the insanely sensitive nub in fast circles with her thumb, making Jaina bite her neck, muffling loud cries of pleasure.

Jaina’s walls pulsed around Sylvanas’ fingers and she rocked her hips, inviting Sylvanas even deeper inside her. She rode pumping, twisting digits as Sylvanas wrapped her free arm around Jaina, holding her close, their bodies pressed against one another.

Sylvanas pulled back just enough to lean down and kiss Jaina’s chest, burying her face between plush breasts that bounced gently as Jaina rode her hand more urgently, just about ready to explode.

Jaina pawed at Sylvanas’ dress. “Get undressed,” she pleaded, craving skin-on-skin contact.

Sylvanas obliged, fading out of her dress and undergarments, and Jaina pulled her closer, closing her eyes at the chill of Sylvanas’ body on her hot skin. Sylvanas’ face was still between her breasts, leaving soft licks and bites, kissing and nipping her delicate body.

Jaina ran her hands through Sylvanas’ silky hair, clutching the back of her head and holding her close. She dropped a hand between them, squeezing one of Sylvanas’ breasts. She was rewarded with a deep moan, muffled between her breasts.

Sylvanas’ fingers stroked and pumped inside Jaina’s wet heat, her thumb playing with Jaina’s swollen, pulsing clit.

“I’m right there, babe,” Jaina said, feeling the muscles in her legs burning as she worked her hips harder, faster, against Sylvanas’ hand. “Kiss me,” she gasped.

Sylvanas looked up from Jaina’s breasts and slammed her lips into her wife’s, kissing her hard. They continued to kiss as Jaina whimpered into Sylvanas’ mouth, her walls clenching tightly around the fingers that filled her completely, stretching her to her limit. Her clit twitched hard under Sylvanas’ thumb. Her entire body tensed, her muscles quivering, as she finally burst. Her release was so intense that she collapsed in Sylvanas’ arms, crying out her wife’s name, breathing unsteadily as she tried to calm herself. Tears rolled down her face and she closed her eyes as Sylvanas sweetly kissed them away, then kissed her lips so tenderly and lovingly that she nearly began to cry again.

“Open your eyes,” Sylvanas whispered.

Jaina did so, looking into her wife’s glowing red eyes, feeling comforted and loved. Sylvanas withdrew her hand only to suck Jaina’s essence off her fingers, then slipped it back between Jaina’s legs, entering her again, making Jaina tremble.

“Wait,” Jaina said, a bit breathless. Sylvanas stilled her hand and looked intently into her wife’s eyes. “I want to make you come.”

The memory of their time together on the ship after Jaina had held off the Horde and Sylvanas had shown up to ensure her safety immediately came back to both of them and they grinned at each other.

“No one’s stopping you, Proudmoore.” She pulled her hand back again, smirking, and let Jaina lick off her own juices.

Jaina slid down, kissing Sylvanas’ breasts, tweaking her nipples with eager fingertips. She kissed her way down to Sylvanas’ stomach, then stopped, sitting up and looking at her wife with a wicked gleam in her eye. She leaned forward at Sylvanas’ curious look and grasped each of her wife’s wrists in turn, binding them as Sylvanas had done to her.

Sylvanas smirked wickedly as Jaina sat back and admired her work. Jaina read her mind and said, “I know you can just fade out of them any time you want, so you’re going to be on the honor system here, babe.”

“Of course,” Sylvanas said. “I wouldn’t dream of breaking out of these. I get to be at your mercy now.”

“That’s right,” Jaina said, feeling a tad smug. “So what should I do with you?”

“What do you want to do with me, darling?” Sylvanas asked sweetly.

Jaina picked up the bottle of champagne and Sylvanas’ eyes went wide. “What?” Jaina asked, as she took a drink, then let Sylvanas have a sip.

Sylvanas cleared her throat. “I... thought you had something else in mind for that bottle...”

“Ooh...” Jaina said, holding the bottle in one hand and stroking the neck with the other. Sylvanas gulped and Jaina laughed. “Aren’t you a dirty girl...”

“Sometimes you have to get creative,” Sylvanas murmured. “I used my fair share of... unconventional... ‘toys’ in my youth.”

Jaina blushed. “I think we all did.” She set the bottle down. “Maybe... we can look into getting some actual toys when we get our own place.”

Sylvanas licked her lips. “I like the sound of that, darling.”

Jaina grinned and resumed kissing Sylvanas’ stomach, running her hands along muscled thighs. She worked her way down, kissing lower lips, then sliding her wife open with her tongue, exhaling a hot breath over Sylvanas’ clit. She paused, waiting.

“Fuck...” Sylvanas said, then followed it immediately with, “Don’t you dare, Proudmoore.”

Jaina chuckled and teased, “What are you going to do?”

Sylvanas opened her mouth to reply, then closed it, growling quietly.

Jaina looked into Sylvanas’ eyes, smirking, and said what Sylvanas knew she would, “Such language, Lady Windrunner!”

Sylvanas frowned, then smiled. The memory of their encounter on the ship was a good one, one that, unbeknownst to each other, they both frequently thought about, both always in some state of disbelief that they found each other how they did. That, from what could have potentially been a violent end for Jaina, they had managed to forge a tender new beginning.

Jaina felt sudden tears in her eyes and shared, “I think about that day a lot.”

Sylvanas softened further. “I do, too.”

Jaina whispered, “That could have gone so differently.”

Sylvanas nodded. “It could have, but it didn’t.”

Jaina shivered slightly. “What if you hadn’t come to stop your champions?”

Sylvanas swallowed. “You would have survived. You’re too stubborn. You would have found a way out.”

“And then what? We would have just gone back to dealing with that pointless faction war? Kept fighting each other forever?” Jaina was trembling, her voice faltering with each word she spoke.

Sylvanas tried to sit up, but remembered her bonds. She wanted to hold Jaina in her arms, stroke her hair, reassure her with gentle, tender touches. She had yet to decide on a safe word.

“I...” she began, and Jaina looked deep into her eyes. “I need a safe word, darling,” she said, laughing.

Jaina smiled despite how she felt, despite the uncertainty in the air. “All right, what’s yours going to be? Certainly can’t be any worse than mine.”

“‘Stormwind,’” Sylvanas said and Jaina snorted. “What?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s worse than mine... especially since that might actually come up in casual conversation.”

“And ‘mana buns’ wouldn’t?”

Jaina grinned. “Fair.” Sylvanas returned the grin and Jaina said, “We’re really bad at this.”

“Let’s be bad together.”

Sylvanas nodded and tried to gesture downwards. “Make me come, darling. I need you. I’ll always need you.”

Jaina’s lower lip trembled and she leaned forward, kissing Sylvanas deeply, caressing her face.

“We would have found each other,” Sylvanas said confidently.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I think you might be right,” Jaina murmured.

“I usually am, darling.”

Jaina swatted at her wife’s shoulder as Sylvanas chuckled. They kissed again, then Jaina moved back down, immediately sliding her wife open with her tongue, tugging Sylvanas’ clit into her mouth. She worked it hard and fast, recognizing the urgency in Sylvanas, savoring the moans rumbling in her wife’s throat.

Jaina stroked cool thighs, then replaced her tongue with her thumb as she dove inside her wife, spinning her tongue in circles, making Sylvanas’ hips rise off the bed. She kissed her wife’s entrance, then moved her mouth back to Sylvanas’ clit, suddenly voracious. She slid a single finger inside Sylvanas, then a second, then a third. Sylvanas kept bucking her hips, thrusting hard against Jaina’s mouth and fingers.

“Fuck, darling, I’m so close.”

“I know,” Jaina murmured cheekily, still sucking on her wife’s clit. Sylvanas gave Jaina a particularly rough thrust and Jaina chuckled. She sped up her fingers, pumping fast and deep, wet sounds turning her on again. She reached between her legs and began stroking her clit.

“Mmm,” Sylvanas moaned. “Let me see you touch yourself, darling. I need a better angle.”

Raising a wicked eyebrow, Jaina sat up and turned around, hovering over Sylvanas’ mouth, giving her wife a perfect view of her fingers on herself. She bent down, licking Sylvanas’ clit and sliding her fingers back inside, curling against her wife’s front wall, drawing out deep moans of desire.

Sylvanas lifted her chin and took Jaina’s clit in her mouth, making Jaina gasp. “Put your fingers inside yourself, dear,” she said as she pulled back.

Jaina did so, slipping soaked fingers deep within, shivering as she moaned quietly. She matched the pace set by her other hand, still inside her wife.

“Faster. Harder,” Sylvanas commanded, her words urgent, almost harsh.

“You or me?” Jaina panted.

“Both.”

Jaina obliged, the fingers of both hands working at a blistering pace. She was close again, even without more than a couple seconds of clitoral stimulation. She kept licking Sylvanas’ clit, finding it more and more difficult to concentrate the closer she got to her own orgasm.

“Babe...” she breathed.

“Hm?”

“Say it,” she barely choked out.

“But why?” Sylvanas asked innocently. “I’m enjoying this.”

“Touch me,” Jaina said.

“Hmm,” mused Sylvanas. “The safe word is intended to stop behavior that you don’t enjoy...”

Jaina swallowed, her cheeks growing warm.

“ _You_ want _me_ to stop being a passive participant.”

Jaina whimpered, still touching herself and her wife, beginning to shake.

“Say it,” Sylvanas whispered. Her voice was kind and gentle.

Jaina did not respond right away. She was getting closer and closer, felt her wife shaking beneath her. With a soft cry, she murmured, “Mana buns,” and she felt Sylvanas’ hands on her, her wife having faded out of her restraints, touching her the way she needed, the way she desired.

Sylvanas kissed Jaina’s clit as she held her wife’s quivering hips. “Come on, darling,” she coaxed, “I want you to come with me.”

Jaina sucked Sylvanas’ clit roughly, pounding her wife and herself with desperate fingers. Sylvanas continued pleasuring Jaina’s clit with her mouth, holding Jaina’s hips in place. Jaina and Sylvanas moaned together, both of them tensing and shaking, both of them building up to a crescendo. Crying out, both of them found their release at the same time, whispering each other’s names.

Jaina withdrew her hand, her thighs shaking so badly that she barely had the strength to turn around and curl up beside her wife. Panting and trembling, her face flushed, Jaina reached up and Sylvanas moaned as she savored the taste of Jaina’s essence on both hands.

Jaina burrowed into her wife’s side, thankful for Sylvanas’ chilled body as she tried to relax and cool down. “I love you, Mrs. Windrunner,” she whispered.

“And I love you, Mrs. Windrunner,” Sylvanas whispered back. She turned just enough to kiss Jaina, then lean her head against her wife’s.

They were quiet for some time, the only sounds coming from Jaina’s slow, steady breaths and the finally calm beat of her heart. Sylvanas flipped onto her side and gathered her wife in her arms, kissing her deeply.

“Where should we live?” Jaina asked suddenly.

Sylvanas considered for a moment, then asked, “Where do you want to live?”

“How about... on the beach?”

“I like it,” Sylvanas said, “but where, exactly?”

Jaina looked thoughtful. “Somewhere somewhat close to home, but not too close. We’ll always be a portal away, regardless.”

“Stormsong?”

“I like it,” Jaina said and they grinned at each other.

“It’s settled then,” said Sylvanas. “When we come home, we’ll hire contractors and get our house built.”

“Three bedrooms,” Jaina said.

Sylvanas kissed her neck playfully and asked, “Two kids?”

Jaina nodded, kissing Sylvanas’ nose. “I’d love to raise a girl and boy.”

Sylvanas smiled warmly at her wife. “Sounds perfect, darling.”

The cuddled together for a while, thoughts of their future home running through their heads.

Jaina broke the silence, asking a question that had been nagging at her. “What about your sisters?”

Sylvanas snarked, “Well, darling, I think with two kids and the two of us, the house will be a bit crowded if my sisters come live with us.”

Jaina sighed patiently. “You know what I mean, babe.”

“I know,” Sylvanas said sharply. “It’s going to take time. My sisters and I know that. This isn’t going to happen easily and it might not happen at all.”

Jaina scooted closer to Sylvanas, closing her eyes as her wife kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. Jaina absently ran her fingers down Sylvanas’ side, caressing her wife’s hip.

Sylvanas smiled then, poking Jaina in the stomach playfully, grinning as Jaina giggled. She continued tickling her wife, grinning more broadly as Jaina squirmed and laughed.

“Babe, please!”

“You know what to say, darling...”

Jaina squealed and burst out, “Mana buns. Mana buns!”

Sylvanas stopped and pulled Jaina close, planting quick, sweet kisses all over her face. They touched their foreheads together, smiling at each other, thoroughly content.

“Hey,” Sylvanas whispered.

Jaina brushed her thumb over Sylvanas’ cheekbone and whispered back, “Hey.”

“We’re married,” Sylvanas murmured.

“I know,” Jaina murmured back, a slow smile appearing on her lips.

The look of glee from earlier was back on Sylvanas’ face as she whispered, “Are you excited?”

Happy tears filled Jaina’s eyes and she thought about everything they had been through, how it seemed as though fate itself had worked its way into their lives to ensure that they would find each other, that they would fall in love and be destined to spend their lives together.

Her smile growing, she whispered back, “You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re so fucking cute, you guys, I can’t deal.
> 
> I still want to write more in this series, possibly eventually dealing with a proper reconciliation between the Windrunner sisters, as well as eventual graduation for Pika and Inzen, and a peek at their lives once they move out. I also want to write about Jaina and Sylvanas working again and maybe get a look at them further in the future as grandmothers because I think that would be absolutely adorable.
> 
> We’ll see. This series has so much potential because of all the years-long gaps I’ve left, so I imagine I’ll be back with something else soon enough.
> 
> Peace between the factions might not last forever, either, or I might just have some insurgents try to fuck things up and require Jaina and Sylv to do some fighting. Idk, I’ll come up with something, I’m sure. Perhaps they’ll sneak into Stormwind for some mana buns...
> 
> Thanks, as always, for clicking on my nonsense! <333


End file.
